1. Field
Embodiments relate to a level-down shifter. More particularly, embodiments relate to a level-down shifter having a self-biased structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor memory devices are required to become more highly integrated and provide higher capacity, their designs are continuously being reduced in order to integrate more semiconductor memory devices in a semiconductor chip. However, as the integration density and capacity of semiconductor memory devices increase, their power consumption also increases. Thus, a lot of effort is being made to reduce power consumption.